espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Democratic Crimean Republic
Overview The Democratic Crimean Republic is a country in Eastern Europe, making use of a Constitutional Federal Republic form of government, where political parties represent the people and military in Kongress and make a majority of decisions. There are three branches of government: Executive (President), Judicial (Supreme Court), and Legislative (Kongress). These three branches work on a similar system of checks & balances seen by the United States, but Kongress determines declarations of war, agreements, pacts, etc. The country's neighbors are the Tsardom of Volhynia, Ukraine, Russia, Romania, the Eastern Roman Republic, and Turkey. The N.D.C.R's capital is located in Sevastopol, with a population of 2.28 million. There are three major political parties in Kongress: the Pro-Government Democratic Party, the Pro-Popular Sovereignty Republican Party, and the Pro-Military Party. The Pro-Military Party currently dominates Kongress with the most members, which means that the military is getting a lot of love. The N.D.C.R is known for well equipped and well trained troops, advanced armored vehicles, and advanced airpower. Military service is mandatory three years (with an officer education exception) in any branch of service due to the implementation of the Mandatory Universal Conscription Act (MUCA). Although it's not without its negatives: there currently is no Navy, which severely limits the N.D.C.R's force projection as well as protection, even though the N.D.C.R is working to construct naval ships. History Crimea has been through a lot over the course of history. It was first conquered by the seemingly mighty and invincible Roman Empire back in the 1st Century, and become only but another territory occupied on the maps of the Romans. Many years passed after the fall of the Roman Empire, and soon Crimea came under the control of the Crimean Khanate. The Khanate ruled for many years before being absorbed by the Russian Empire in 1783. Between 1917 and 1918, for a brief moment, Crimea actually existed as an independent nation. Crimea also became involved in the Russian Civil War as well when the White Army went toe-to-toe with the Communists, but there was no hope for Crimea. In 1921, it fell into the iron grip of the Soviet Union due to a bolshevik uprising taking Sevastopol, and later became another satellite state to the Soviet Union in the newly formed USSR. But late in the 20th century, the iron grip of the communists began to weaken, and many who sought freedom took advantage of that. Thus, the Crimean Liberation Army was born and a bloody 11 year revolution took place in the fight against the Warsaw Pact occupation of their peninsula. After the collapse of the Soviet Union, the CLA won their fight and rejoiced in their fight over communism. The remnants of the CLA formed the constitution that would form the basis of their new country, the New Democratic Crimean Republic. With help of a fellow Crimean who went to school in the States, he came back and helped with the revisioning of the constitution and help create a country that had a basis on capitalism and freedom. This man, was Vladimir Zadornov, and he was elected the country's first president to lead them. Present Day Now in the 21st century, Crimea is a small nation, surrounded by many larger nations who make up the bulk of what is now known today as the Eurasian Pact; especially the Eastern Roman Republic. Luckily, there was a power struggle within Kongress in the year of 2014, which gave rise to the Pro-Military Party, a party of civilian representatives of the military who came to quickly dominate the floor of Kongress using the fears of the E.R.R as leverage. Because of this, the Mandatory Universal Conscription Act (MUCA; saw a revision in June of 2016 adding an exception to education for the commissioned officer route of the military) was created, demanding able-bodied males between the ages of 17 and 30 to serve three mandatory years in the military in the branch of their choosing. This has lead to a large portion of the population to join the military, and are proud to serve their country, giving a massive boost to its military numbers. Because the military controls the floor in Kongress, the military is getting a lot of funding for modernization efforts to start constructing their own vehicles and weapons to replace their aging Cold War era fleet of vehicles. To also help bolster the N.D.C.R's military numbers, the Crimean Foreign Legion was established. This branch is also a way for foreigners to obtain citizenship by risking their lives for the Republic, and are rewarded with permanent citizenship because of that sacrifice. Because of what's happened in the recent years, the N.D.C.R is a Constitutional Federal Republic de jure, but is a Militarist Republic de facto. Government Holiday(s) * Freedom Day (January 29th) * President's Birthday (Varies) Ethnicity Crimean Crimean is the predominant ethnicity within the Republic. Crimeans are everywhere. Not even the Soviet Union and the Warsaw Pact could get rid of the Crimean ethnicity, no matter how hard they tried. Crimeans have all drawn their roots all the way back to when the Crimean Khanate came to be. Crimean Goths, Crimean Tatars, Crimean Alans, Crimean Bulgars, and Crimean Kipchaks, almost everyone in Crimea can draw their roots to one of these or multiple of these groups from the past. Believe it or not, Greek even made its way in! Ukrainian The Ukrainian ethnicity makes up the minority ethnicity of the N.D.C.R. This is so because they are right next door to Ukraine. A lot of people from Ukraine come to visit, but some even stay because the standard of living is so much better. Russian Like Ukrainian, Russian also makes up another half of the ethnic minority since Crimea also lives right next door to Russia. Tourism from Russia is rare, and if any try to obtain citizenship to the N.D.C.R, they are descriminated against for what Russia did to Crimea during the Cold War as the Soviet Union. Culture Over the years, the people of Crimea have acquired a very diverse culture, the main influences having come from Russia during its occupation as a Soviet satellite state. In recent years though, older Crimean culture has started to surface as the people draw more towards their roots as Crimeans, their flag and coat of arms being a perfect example; they both use the Crimean Tatar. Surprisingly, some Roman influences still survive in Crimea, like some of the older architecture being uncovered in excavations and some buildings taking Roman design influence. The biggest part of what holds the Crimean people together is their religion: Christianity. The country itself and the constitution was founded on the belief of Christianity by Christians. Christianity makes up the bulk of the Crimean people's' culture, but there are small pockets of other religions like Judaism, Buddhism, Islam, and even a small pocket of old Roman Christianity. The biggest factor of all in the Crimean culture today is military service; service in any military branch is looked upon with pride and honor and is generally encouraged to serve one's country with honor and distinction. Language(s) Russian The Russian language is the predominant language of the New Democratic Crimean Republic. They've been under rule by the Soviet Union for so long that Russian came to dominate over the other languages of Crimea. The Russian language is used and spoken everywhere in the Republic today. It's used in writing, coding, teaching, scolding, and just about anything else that you can think of. Ukrainian Ukrainian is generally referred to in the Republic as "the dying tongue." A very sizeable pocket of people still use Ukrainian in their daily lives, but it wasn't enough to influence the overarching Russian language. Even when Ukrainian tourists come and go, the language barely leaves a mark on the Republic. Types of Citizenship Citizen The Citizen is a person who puts everyone else's lives above their own. Examples of this are police officers, members of the military, doctors, surgeons, scientists, engineers, construction workers, etc. People who put their lives on the line in potentially hazardous work or in a line of work to save the lives of others, they are a highly respected class and are always looked up to. Because of these sacrifices that these courageous men and women make in their daily lives for the New Democratic Crimean Republic, they receive better wages, better living standard, better insurance, better healthcare, better benefits, better voting rights, etc. that Civilians don't have access to. Citizens are sometimes referred to as the upper class. Civilian Civilians are just about what you would expect. They are your average joe who gets a cup of coffee in the morning and goes to work a desk job for most of his or her day. Civilians don't get the same benefits as Citizens do, because Civilians aren't out risking their lives or saving lives for the Republic. A great example of this would be voting rights. When a presidential election comes up, a Civilian's vote will not matter as much as a Citizen's vote and runs the risk of being discarded UNLESS the Civilian did something noteworthy. Civilians are generally regarded as the lower class. Ground Forces Infantry Armor System GFIAS, or Ground Forces Infantry Armor System, is the new go-to for the Republic army. It is designed off of the United States's PASGT system. It may be designed off of a Cold War-era protection system, but the Republic built it from the ground up for it to be more than a match in the field. * More Info Herehttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/N-D-C-R-G-F-GFIAS-System-717839284 Weapons Firearms of the N.D.C.R Military: ...WORK IN PROGRESS... Land Vehicles Land vehicles of the N.D.C.R Main Battle Tank(s) * T-119 Blackbearhttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/T-119-Blackbear-684140958 Lore: Designed and completed a year after the T-14 Armata in 2016, the T-119 is a direct counter to Russia's new Main Battle Tank. After the collapse of the Soviet Union in the '90s and the advent of the N.D.C.R, the Republic Ground Forces relied on Cold War-era T-80s and a small number of T-90s as their MBTs. With the recent coming of the Pro-Military Party, STRATCOM started allocating funds for multiple projects for the Ground Forces and the Aerospace forces respectively. Then known as the Ob"yekt 119 when first conceived in 2012, the tank was put through much trial-and-error and redesigns before the final prototype of the tank was completed early in 2016. Even though it has a fourth crew member to serve as a loader, the tank can be equipped with an autoloader to help with the firing of more shells in rapid succession. Now designated the T-119 Blackbear Main Battle Tank by the Ground Forces, it forms the backbone of the N.D.C.R's Tank Corps as a tough, advanced, and heavily armed MBT. Armored Personnel Carrier(s) * BTR-110 Cossackhttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/BTR-110-Cossack-696240351 Lore: The role of the mechanized infantry on the battlefield was not lost during the advent of the N.D.C.R military. First thought up on paper back in 2009, the Ob'yekt 110 had a functioning prototype completed by 2013. After some setbacks requiring improvements to the design, the final prototype was unveiled to STRATCOM in 2015. And the higher ups in the Ground Forces liked what they saw. It was officially pressed into service mid-2015 and designated the BTR-110 Cossack. It is the mainstay of the Republic Ground Forces mechanized infantry units, and can also hunt tanks with their new 140mm 1M40 Refleks-II ATGMs. Not can it only hunt tanks, but the Cossack is also amphibious, making it perfect for naval infantry units and Ground Forces infantry both. It's armor will not survive in heavy combat, and can only protect its occupants from 30mm and under calibers. Self-Propelled Anti-Air * 2K10 Metkiy Strelokhttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/2K10-Metkiy-Strelok-696084356 Lore: The 2S10 after it was conceived on paper was a great idea, but it had one drawback: how can it intercept high-altitude aircraft? Its missiles didn't have the range to intercept aircraft at such altitudes, so not long after STRATCOM approved of Ob'yekt 210, Vympel Defense Manufacturing approached STRATCOM with another vehicle design. This design was very quickly approved. By mid 2016, a final prototype was tested, and STRATCOM liked what they saw. The missiles had a long range and a high-altitude intercept ceiling, meaning that no strategic bombers would be safe coming the Republic's way. The Republic has also claimed that the 2K10 can also shoot down fourth-generation jets, but that remains to be seen. * 2S10 Telkerhttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/2S10-Telker-712112498 Lore: The 2S10 Telker is a mechanical blessing to the Ground Forces. The 2S10 through tests of the final prototype could tear low-flying helicopters and aircraft to pieces with its cannons, while its missiles could intercept targets out of range of its cannons that are at higher altitudes. A little on the slow side, it is surprisingly maneuverable while turning and has a fast rotating, precision turret which guarantees that any air threat that it intercepts won't get away unscathed. 2S10 Telkers are more commonly seen attatched with tank units and to bolster a base's AA defense and air denial. Jeep(s) & Truck(s) * GAZ-Crimea GZ550 Tigr-IIhttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/GAZ-Crimea-GZ550-Tigr-II-697162439 Aircraft Fighter(s) * Zhukoi Zu-48 Berkut-IIhttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/Zhukoi-Zu-48-Berkut-II-674877359 Lore: The Zu-48 is the pinnacle of aeronautical engineering. The success of the Russian Su-47 did not go unnoticed by STRATCOM. Zhukoi approached and told that the Su-47s wing design gave it unmatchable maneuverability when in a turning fight. By late 2015, STRATCOM had their fighter, the Zu-48 Berkut-II. This new aircraft was immediately snatched up by the Aerospace Forces who were eager to rid themselves of their MiG-29s and Su-27s. The design was streamlined for maximum speed and reduced drag, which also means that the weapons are protected within the fuselage if something should go wrong in a fight. Ground Attacker(s) * Zhukoi MRB-131 Frogfoot-IIhttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/Zhukoi-MRB-131-Frogfoot-II-674899385 Lore: The Su-25 is a good aircraft. It was regarded as a very deadly tank killer. But the Aerospace Forces knew a change must be made, and be one step ahead in the game for the most modern military. Zhukoi was once again commissioned for a new aircraft to serve a similar role as the Su-25 and replace it. Production began in early 2013. In late August of 2015, the Aerospace Forces had their prototype and the tests proved the new aircraft to be more effective than the Su-25. By late 2016, the MRB-131 was put in full service as the Aerospace Forces frontline, ground attack aircraft. Combat Helicotper(s) * Milov Mi-70 Hyperhttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/Milov-Mi-70-Hyper-696249091 Lore: The Republic military saw the success of Russia's new Ka-50, and admired its unique design. A coaxial rotor helicopter was definitely a new kind of design that lessened and or eliminated certain problems caused by standard rotor helicopters. STRATCOM offered out a contract for the construction of a coaxial rotor combat platform, and Milov stepped up to the plate and accepted the challenge in 2013. A final prototype was unveiled and tested in June of 2015, and it definitely showed extreme promise. Not only was it faster than a standard helicopter, but much more maneuverable. It was finally introduced to the Ground and Aerospace Forces in January of 2016. Transport/Utility Helicopter(s) * Milov Mi-11https://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/Milov-Mi-11-712117753 Lore: Basically, the Mi-11 is a heavily upgraded and altered Mi-7 Hip. There is nothing special about it except better speed and weight capacity. Fleet NONE. WORK IN PROGRESS... Branches of the New Democratic Crimean Republic Military ...WORK IN PROGRESS... Relations with other factions 'The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia' * Relation: Neutral * Explanation: Analysis of the TPRT has revealed that Tchvonia is indeed a communist country, but the N.D.C.R can make an exception. The type of communism that Tchvonia uses is more reminiscent of the People's Republic of China. The N.D.C.R has gone as far to consider trading agreements with Tchvonia. 'Anointed Warriors of Allah' * Relation: Sworn Enemies * Explanation: Over the course of the evolution of the Republic, the Crimean government has not been blind to what goes on in the Middle East. The AWA is indeed a threat that must be dealt with. They are considered radical terrorists who will stop at nothing short of world domination. The N.D.C.R has a policy to deal with this threat when the time calls with any and all means necessary...at any cost. 'The Socialist Republic of Herzegovina' * Relation: Hostile * Explanation: The Crimean government is not stupid. They know the true face of socialism and communism. They do not know what goes on inside Herzegovina, but they know for sure that it's nothing good. The Socialist Republic of Herzegovina has been marked to be dealt with to help the people who are oppressed by taking down the regime and installing a more democratic form of government. People need to be free, not shoved under the boot of a single man's will. 'The Tsardom of Volhynia' * Relation: Strained * Explanation: The Tsardom of Volhynia was regarded as a very quiet by the Crimean government. Boy, did they horribly miscalculate. The invasion of Ukraine, Crimea's neighbor, by the Tsardom took the Crimean government completely by surprise. Because of the Tsardom's will to "take back what is rightfully theirs," this has strained relations with Volhynia to where hostilities could break out at any moment in time. The N.D.C.R has taken measures to reinforce the border with Ukraine to deter Tsardom aggression once Kyiv falls. 'The Divine Order of Christ's Blood' (wiki wouldn't let me add a flag) * Relation: Neutral-Hostile * Explanation: All the atrocities that the Order has committed hasn't gone unnoticed by the Crimean government. The Crimean government has gone as far to say, "The Order are a bunch of disillusioned terrorists who are no better than the AWA. They kill in the name of Christianity and our God and his son, Jesus Christ. They tarnish the very name and meaning of Christianity!" The Republic would be more than happy to rid the filth that is the Order from earth; but a problem. The Order is viewed by the government as a lapdog of the E.R.R and is considered a member of the Eurasian Pact. Attacking them would provoke the Pact into retaliating. As such, relations are Neutral, but extremely hostile. 'The Grand Duchy of Samogitia' * Relation: Neutral-Good * Explanation: Not much is known about the Duchy, but as far as the Crimean government is concerned, they haven't caused many problems. As such, the relations are Neutral and the Republic has kept its distance to prevent hostilities. Although in recent years, the Republic has considered opening trade agreements with the GDS. 'The Eastern Roman Republic' * Relation: Feared * Explanation: The E.R.R is the sole reason for the existence of MUCA and the massive military modernization effort in Crimea. They know the Romans are a deathly serious bunch. Not only that, but Crimea has traced its history all the way back to being a part of the Roman empire, and the recent offensive into Turkey isn't making it any better. Conspiracy theorists within the N.D.C.R military have speculated that the E.R.R's invasion of Turkey was not one of retaliation, but a single move on a larger chess board to reclaim the lands lost by the old Roman Empire. This caused much fear and panic within the military and government, which caused a lot of funds to be allocated to the military for serious modernization efforts. The government for all they know, the Romans could already be salivating in Crimea's direction for an easy territory grab to restore their own empire to its former glory. Presidencies of the N.D.C.R * Vladimir Zadornov (1st President; Republican/Pro-Military; 1999-2001) * Burlekizov Blazkowitz (2nd President; Democrat; 2001-2003) * Nigel Blazkowitz (3rd President; Democrat; 2003-2005) * Yularev Neritskov (4th President; Republican; 2005-2007) * Yularev Neritskov (5th President Reelection; Republican; 2007-2009) * Nigel Blazkowitz (6th President Reelection; Democrat; 2009-2011) * Burlekizov Blazkowitz (7th President Reelection; Democrat; 2011-2013 * Oleg Makarov (8th President; Democrat; 2013-2015) * Vladimir Zadornov (9th President Reelection; Republican/Pro-Military; 2015-ONGOING) * 10th President undetermined. Elections approaching in December. MORE INFORMATION For some more information on my faction, click herehttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/gallery/62884461/Espionage-Wars-N-D-C-R Why I Booted My Faction This faction is a prime, bad example as to why it shouldn't be repeated. Never use lore to pull fictional stuff that's overkill out of your bum; don't repeat my mistake. Body armor and firearms are okay, but vehicles is pushing it. Just stick to your guns and use models of existing armored vehicles and aircraft. Category:Booted Factions